Shoulda been a boy
by Wizarrd
Summary: Tiffany knew her father had always wanted 4 boys instead of 3 sons and a daughter. She had everything she ever physical item she wanted but...It just wasn't enough...


Tiffany sat in the silence of her room. She had everything she wanted. She always did, always had. But she wasn't happy. It wasn't that she was a spoiled brat, oh it was far from that, she had been, her entire life, deprived of the one thing she craved more than anything in the world. A parent's love. Not that her brothers didn't love her very much and take very good care of her, they did, but Tiffany never had...a parent...just one...that loved her. When Tiffany was young, about 9, her mother had left, nobody knew why, she just got up and left one day. Tiffany had adored her Mother, wanted to be just like her and have a daughter of her own to love. That was the only time in her life Tiffany had ever felt truly needed. Tiffany's father had always liked her brothers better. Always told them what a great job they were doing, always told them how proud he was of them. He never once told his only daughter any of that, just gave her items and money and really whatever she wanted.

Tiffany loved all that she had...

But she wished her father would treat her the same as her brothers.

A moment from her childhood stuck out like a sore thumb at this point. It was back when she was about 7, Clyde was being a jerk to her. Clyde usually was more of her best friend but they had just gotten into a fight about something stupid...

FLASHBACK

"_Father wanted another boy not you, did you know that Tiff?" Clyde spat angrily_

_I shrunk back "That's not true! Daddy loves me!"_

_"Has he ever told you that?" Clyde sneered_

_I stare at my brother blankly._

_"See" Clyde replies_

_I look over at Daddy who is playing with Billy, he always played with Billy or Garret. Never me and very rarely Clyde. I bet he'd play with Clyde a whole lot more if my big brother wasn't so lazy._

_"Hahaha!" Billy laughed "You can't get me Dad!"_

_Daddy replied but I didn't want to hear it, my eyes started welling with tears_

_"Daddy hates me" I said in a small voice_

_"Tiff I didn't-" Clyde begins his apology_

_"GO AWAY CLYDE!" I shout "I HATE YOU!"_

_Nobody came into the house to see if I was OK, I watched Daddy comfort Clyde...Not his poor little girl who had ran into the house crying..._

Tiffany flinched just thinking about it.

"Tiff are you OK?" a quiet knock came at her door

It was Billy. Tiffany knew better than to show weakness to her eldest brother even if he was the person that protected her from everything in the world.

"I'm OK!" Tiffany replies in the happiest voice she could manage "But don't come in right now I'm feeling ill don't want to get you sick"

"Alright..." Billy says sounding horribly worried "Call me if you need anything"

"K Billy" Tiffany replies back letting a fake smile slip onto her face even if he couldn't see it

She hears his footsteps fade into the hall.

When he's gone she silently paces through her pretty pink room with all her fancy dresses and toys she would trade in a second for Father to love her..

She closed her eyes and silently began singing a song nobody would ever hear.

_"She wears a crown of thorns on her head_

_Everyday a cracking whip_

_And you wonder why her heart is stone?_

_Maybe it's because of you_

_You pass by her on the daily_

_But you never see the pain_

_You look but you fail to see_

_The monster she's became_

_She'd do so much to please you_

_do anything to change_

_to millions of things_

_to change her reflection_

_Should have been a boy not a make up doll_

_Should be playing basketball not shopping_

_Shouldn't be the girl she is_

_Shouldn't be a girl at all!"_

"Tiffany"

She freezes, someone heard her singing.

"Y-Yeah?" she stammers feeling her voice go weak

Clyde is hugging her before she knows what's happening.

"What are you doing?!" she demands struggling to escape the hug

"I'm just glad I have a little sister" Clyde replies "I don't know what I'd do with a little brother"

Tiffany looks down sadly "Dad doesn't love me you know

Clyde shrugs "We do"

I can't believe my lazy brother is being so nice to me...

"Clyde..."

"That's a nice song by the way" Clyde replies before leaving the room "You should write a happier one"

Tiffany sits quietly on her bed in her room filled with toys and books and clothes, jewelry and makeup and shoes, everything she ever wanted...

_Mom loves me_ she reminded herself _Wherever she is..._

**Gahhhhh...so sad to write since I love the Go Rock Quad so much but I got the idea and I just had to write it!**

**I might make this a two-shot at some point or write a mini sequel to it but for now it's just going to be this.**


End file.
